


Coming Home

by SkylarUnicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarUnicorn/pseuds/SkylarUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes back from a trip (probably a work-related one, who knows).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short. I don't know if it's any good, I've just written it and felt like posting. No beta, probably some mistakes.

“The flight to Stockholm will be departing...”

Tommy glanced at his phone to check the time for the third time in the last five minutes. The plane Adam was on should be landing soon. Tommy couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. They would go home, where a little surprise was waiting – Tommy made dinner. The blonde usually hated cooking, but hasn't seen his boyfriend for so long he decided to do something special.

Where was Adam? He should arrive by now... What if something happened? What if there was a plane crash? Those didn't happen often, but when they happened, everyone on the plane died.

Tommy couldn't stand the thought of loosing Adam. Maybe his fear was irrational; after all, the singer traveled by plane so many times and nothing bad has ever happened to him. And yet Tommy couldn't help but wonder: what if this time everything wasn't fine? If there was some kind of an accident? He never told Adam about it, but every time Adam was on a plane, Tommy stayed up. He couldn't sleep, fearing the most valuable thing in his whole life – his relationship with Adam – would be taken away from him.

Then he saw the singer making his way through the crowd. His face lit up when he saw Tommy, and the blonde sighed with relief.

“Tommy! You didn't tell me you'd come to pick me up!”

“It was a surprise. And I have another one waiting for you at home.” The blonde looked at Adam and just had to return his smile.

They walked to Tommy's car, Adam talking about his new music and Queen. Half listening, Tommy thought how silly it was of him to panic like that. Because no matter where Adam went or how long he was gone, he always came back home. To Tommy.

 


End file.
